


Yes

by Cinder2ashes



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinder2ashes/pseuds/Cinder2ashes
Summary: Andreil proposal.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Kudos: 86





	Yes

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in Andrew's last year at Palmetto.  
> I got the date I mentioned from this timeline; https://spanglebangle.tumblr.com/post/158568525633/okay-so-i-was-hunting-around-to-figure-out-the

Neil was sitting on the roof, a lit cigarette in his hand when Andrew walked through the door behind him. Neil had grown used to the comfortable silence between them.   
"297%" Neil could have sworn it was just 286% that morning.  
"Nicky has not stopped squealing for the last three hours," Andrew elaborated. Nicky and the twins had gone shopping earlier that day, something about Katelyn's birthday and Andrew having the only car.  
Andrew didn't say anything else and, Neil only offered his hand. 

* * *

Andrew walked past Neil on the bean bags into the dorm's kitchen. When he returned, he was holding a pint of ice cream and two spoons. He sat in the beanbag beside Neil and offered him a one. Neil took it and ate a few bites before placing the utensil on the nearby table. Andrew turned partially towards Neil once the ice cream had been finished and threw something at him.  
"Catch,"  
A small box hit Neil's chest and landed on his lap. When Neil opened it he found a ring.  
"Yes or no?" Andrew asked, his voice carefully balanced.  
Neil looked from the ring to Andrew then back.  
"You're sure?"  
"Idiot, if I wasn't I wouldn't have asked,"  
"Yes,"  
He walked past the calendar in the dorm and, he realized it was February 2nd, their anniversary.

* * *

As it turns out, Nicky's excitement from the other day had been due to his presence when Andrew purchased the ring. He knew this because once on the bus to a game in Georgia, Neil found himself cornered. It was a joint effort between one very enthusiastic Nicolas Hemmick and a seemingly unimpressed Aaron.  
"Did he do it? Did he ask? Can I see?" Nicky made a move to grab Neil's hand but stopped when he saw the look Andrew gave him.  
Neil sighed. Nicky had already attracted Robin's attention. If Neil didn't give in everyone on the team was sure to notice. Neil was wrong, kind of; the high-pitched noise Nicky let out when he saw the ring had the underclassmen looking at them anyway.  
"What's going on?" Asked Beck, a sophomore dealer.  
Surprisingly enough, it was Aaron that responded, and even more surprising, Aaron was helpful. "Nicky has some very high-pitched thoughts on Katelyn's birthday gift," Andrew turned to Aaron and nodded briefly.   
When the others turned away, Nicky said, "I'm really happy for you two," Andrew grunted. "Can I hug you?" Neil nodded and quickly regretted it. Nicky may not have been strong as most football players, but he always came concerningly close to breaking ribs when he hugged. "Andrew?" he asked when he pulled away.  
"No,"  
"Okay. High five? Fist bump?" Andrew blinked.   
Neil's arrival in Palmetto had brought many changes. It took a while but, after years of Nicky trying to learn, he had figured it out. It still caught Andrew off guard sometimes (not that anyone other than Neil could tell).  
After just long enough for Nicky to start feeling uncomfortable, Andrew brought his fist up. With yet another excited squeak, Nicky tapped his fist against Andrew's before turning back around in his seat.

* * *

As the team was heading to the bus after the game, Neil heard Aaron say his name and turned around. Andrew stopped with him but continued walking when Neil said he'd meet him on the bus.  
"I've already killed one person who hurt him. I may not have enjoyed it but, I will not hesitate to do it again,"  
Neil nodded. "Fair enough,"  
And he meant it. He would burn down the world to stop Andrew from being hurt. Neil knew that despite the twins' past (or maybe because of it), Aaron would do the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write something about the wedding. Let me know what y'all think.  
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated.  
> \- R


End file.
